heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Shep Seere
Eve Staccato Luca Stolas Ann Galliard |element=Flora |partner_skill="Open For Business" Set up shop anywhere and at any time. |likes=Cash Money! |dislikes=Intervening |hobby=Calligraphy }} '''Shep Seere '''is a Tanuki who moved to Outset after feeling as though it was an untapped market that The Den wasn't utilizing. She's also responsible for the Sewers that allow people to move around Outset quickly. Appearance In her Mogwai form, Shep appears as a plump, little tanuki, though she differs in appearance from typical Outset ferals. Her eyes and the insides of her ears are pine green. The fur on her extremities are of a darker brown than the fur on her torso and head. The pattern on her stomach resembles a beige paw print. She dons a small leaf on her forehead and wears a conical hat tied to her neck. Shep retains her brown hair and transformation leaf in her humanoid form. She wears a small, low ponytail with a pattern that resembles the pattern of her tail in her Mogwai form. Over a white sweatshirt, she wears a red varsity jacket with an M embroidered on the left side of the chest. She also wears a scarf and keeps a messenger bag by her side. She also owns a pair of dark green pants and red sneakers in this form. Personality Unlike most Tanuki Mogwai, Shep keeps trickery to a minimum, opting for a finance-based goal instead. Throughout the game, Shep will follow Eve around to sell her various items. Conversations with Shep will reveal that she wishes to be human, thinking that being a Mogwai is akin to being an animal. She dislikes intervening and prefers to keep a neutral stance on Den business. She speaks in an informal way and often refers to Eve as "cuz," which could be short for "cousin" or "customer." Despite being a small-time shopkeeper, Shep is powerful enough to transform Solum's sewer system into a condensed travel hub. She's friendly enough to allow other Mogwai vendors to set up shop there as well. While in Aeros, Shep prefers to keep a low profile, camouflaging herself as a human and refusing to use her regular Mogwai form in the city due to being infatuated with a certain Conjurer. Summary -WIP- At one point, Shep was a merchant in Pretorricane, but eventually decided to leave to go to Outset as she felt it was an untapped market. Eve first meets Shep in Corona Woods, with Klein instantly remarking that she's clearly not a feral mog like the others, with the two introducing themselves to her and realizing that she's simply a merchant. Realizing she's harmless they continue on their way. Shep will also comment on Troz walking past her in the woods, stating she seemed dangerous. Once Eve defeats her, the two ask Shep for help covering her while they go to find Rex, to which Shep calls a small Tanuki and has it masquerade as Eve for them. Shep appears again in Solburg Tunnel, both while looking for Rex and while on the way to Aeros. When the group reaches Aeros, they find Shep in human form and she shows them the sewer system, giving them an explanation of how it's done and it's usage, before disappearing. Relationships Ann Galliard: Shep has somewhat of an unrequited crush on Ann, sending her flowers frequently, to her chagrin. Shep admires Ann's mature, business-oriented nature, though Ann does not have much of an opinion, if any, on Shep. Patch Godunov: Eve Staccato: Shep sees Eve both as a loyal customer and a friend, appearing all over outset to aid Eve by selling her items. Shep also comes to admire Eve's capabilities as a Combat Conjurer, and is more than happy to help her in her journey. Battle Shep probably has the most unique abilities of the cast, having most of her moves focus on debuffing the enemy, as well as having a few unique buffs to herself. Her attack is a Slam and her skills are Merch. Trivia * Shep's name is a condensed version of "Shopkeep" where the middle letters are omitted, keeping only two letters of each end. * Her business' name is "Sheppapalooza Inc." which is the same name as one of the devs. * Her face mask had a different pattern in the 2017 demo. Site Navigation Category:Party Members Category:Mogwai Category:Flora Category:Stubs